Humble Pie For Two
by BostonFan1993
Summary: Takuya and Tommy, after dismissing Zoe's accounts on being able to spirit evolve, know they must make it up to her in order to become a team. Post-Episode 4: Kazemon Kicks It.


This fanfic is based on the ending to Digimon Frontier, Episode 4: Kazemon Kicks It. I write this because I noticed Takuya had a bit of a sexist attitude toward Zoe early in the season, and it completely went away after this episode after she got her Digimon spirit. Problem is the episode ends where Zoe puts Takuya and Tommy in a headlock and whatever reconciliation they had in between episode 4 and 5 wasn't shown, so that's where this story comes in. Plus, I really like a focus on the trio of Takuya, Zoe and Tommy as they were my three favorites from the season.

Written in Takuya's POV.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

(Takuya's POV)

Having made an error in which way to go to the forest terminal earlier in the day, Tommy and I ran to meet back up with Zoe and JP.

"We have returned," I announced our presence.

"You blew it. Where were you two?" Zoe asked.

I ran up closer to Zoe, with Tommy close behind, placing his hand on my back to catch his breath.

"That's quite a story. After a while we thought that you might need us. So, we decided to check back in." I grinned. No way does she ever have to find out what really happened to Tommy and me on our journey. I'd never live down if she found out we were nearly swallowed by a giant sinkhole.

"No, you made a wrong turn, and missed a once in a lifetime show," Zoe replied; I could sense a tone of smug like when she pointed out she was older than me.

"Yeah, right, Zoe. Don't try to psych us out. You know we didn't miss a thing." I said back to her, keeping my grin from ear to ear, showing her I wasn't buying it. No way had we missed anything. This place was so calm, and we had no trouble getting back to them. The setting couldn't look any more peaceful. What conflict could've even possibly arisen here?

"Well, you didn't get to see me spirit evolve," Zoe announced.

_Huh?! _

"Wait! You did what?" I asked.

"You spirit evolved?" Tommy added. Apparently he had caught his breath as he finally let go of my back.

"Mhmm," Zoe smiled and nodded.

I give Tommy a look.

_Wow, I guess we really did miss an exciting adventure… _

_Psych! _

Tommy and I both started laughing.

"Yeah right!" I boasted.

"Like you could!" Tommy joined in.

"You really thought we would believe that?" I jeered.

We both laughed again.

"I've had it with you guys!" Zoe glared at us. "You run off and then you don't think that a girl like me could spirit evolve?"

_No obviously. Why do you think we're laughing? _

"I'll evolve your heads!" Zoe yelled as she approached the two of us.

_Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it_? I can't help but keep a cheeky smirk on my face. Zoe's just killing me today with these jokes.

I expect her to stop in front of us and yell in our faces, but instead she steps between the two of us and suddenly she has our necks wrapped around her arms for a double headlock.

"Ow," Tommy and I start squirming but she keeps her hold on us. The more I tried to slip out, the tighter she held my neck. Okay! Now this hurts! "Okay! Okay! Uncle! Uncle!"

Despite my plea, she doesn't let us go. Tommy let out a squeal.

"I did it! I spirit evolved and you missed it! And there's nothing funny about it you twits!" Zoe spat in anger at us.

"Ow! My ear!" I cried.

_Yeah, nothing funny about you bruising my neck either! _

After a moment, I notice she lets go of Tommy, who let out a cry.

_Oh come on! I was the one crying uncle! Release me! _

Instead she used her free arm to lock onto her arm wrapped around my neck, again tightening her grip.

_What gives_?!

"And you, you especially!" She yelled in my ear. "You've been writing me off as a helpless girl since we got here!"

_Ow. Still hurting me! _

"Maybe girls aren't meant to be Digimon! I won't be responsible for your safety," Zoe put on a fake macho tone, mimicking me for some things I've said since we got here. _I was only kidding_! "As if I need _your_ help, Mr. Went-the-Wrong-Way!"

I try to step out of her grip, but she just pulled me back in.

"Ahhhhh! Ow! Ow!" I screamed.

"And now you got Tommy acting like a meathead like you! You're unbelievable."

I take a look at Tommy, who's rubbing his neck, aiding to his pain, giving a frightened look at my predicament.

_Seriously! Let me go! _

"Well guess what? I can spirit evolve now too, you male chauvinist pig!"

She pulls me back, and lets me out of the headlock, but the momentum causes me to fall to the ground on my back.

Zoe lets out a huff before storming off, leaving me on the ground.

I lie there for a moment, giving a groan in pain. I sit up and start rubbing my neck and give out a cough to help heal my throat.

"What's her problem?" I grunted.

"Ta-Takuya?" Tommy approached me. I look up at him. Poor kid looks like he's going to start sobbing again. "We-we were being bullies." Tears started streaming down his face and he let out a cry.

"Huh? No, no. Don't start crying again Tommy," I place my hand on his shoulder. This was the second time he wailed today. He places his head on my shoulder. I could feel his tears soak into my shirt. After a few minutes I could feel him easing up so I asked him again, "What do you mean we're the bullies?"

"Well, I was thinking. How much I don't like it when I'm picked on. How I don't like it when others call me short, or call me too young. I think, that's how Zoe felt when we laughed at her for being a girl." He hung his head. "We picked on her. That's what bullies do. I was a bully." His voice started to break up again, I could tell he was on the verge of crying again.

"Hey, hey, hey. Please, for the love of humanity, don't cry again." I put my hand on his shoulder again. "It's." This time, I hung my head. It's time to swallow my pride. I was in the wrong. "It's my fault, Tommy. I should've set a better example."

I began to reflect on my behavior. I did suggest that girls might not be meant to be Digimon. I reacted angrily to learning that Zoe was older and more mature than me and didn't want to accept that fact. To saying I wouldn't be there for her safety as if she couldn't defend herself. To today where I refused to listen to her on which direction to take where she was right, and to top it all off, laughing at her when she tried to tell the two of us she spirit evolved. In conclusion, I haven't been given Zoe proper respect and I got what I deserved. This whole day was nothing more than getting knocked off my pedestal. If that wasn't bad enough, Tommy acted along with my poor behavior. I need to be a better role model and it's going to start now.

"I think we both know what we have to do, Tommy." I said to Tommy, looking over to where Zoe had stormed off. Tommy nodded and we both walked over to the female Digi-destined. Zoe was sitting beneath a tree, still looking to be a bit fumed over what transpired.

"Hey, Zoe?" I try to greet cautiously.

"What do you two want? Still got something to laugh about?" She snarls. _Please don't jump up and attack me!_

Tommy hides behind me.

"No, Zoe." I put my hands up to try to diffuse her tension. "Look, we messed up, and we're here to apologize." I notice Zoe relax her posture. Tommy comes out from behind me and nods to Zoe.

"Zoe, I'm really sorry for the way I've been treating you. You deserve as much respect as anyone else here," I said to her somberly.

"Mhmm." Tommy added. "I don't like getting bullied, and it makes me feel bad knowing that's how we treated you just now. I'm sorry."

"Can you ever forgive us?" I asked as both Tommy and I bow our heads, ashamed of our previous conduct.

Zoe got up and once again put herself between myself and Tommy. We both wince in fear that she wasn't going to accept our apology and give us another headlock, but instead she wrapped her arms around our shoulders and pulled us in for a hug.

My face blushed. My body froze.

_She's hugging me and...I like it! _

I see Tommy is smiling and wrapped his arms around Zoe's waist.

"Thanks you guys," Zoe said to us, a smile resting on her face as well. "It means a lot to me to hear you both say that. I forgive you both."

I finally gain the strength to put my arms around Zoe's shoulders and the three of us all embrace in on a hug.

"So, uh, about your spirit evolution," I brought up after we break away from our trio hug.

"Yeah! Tell us about it!" Tommy cheered. "What's it like?"

"Well, her name's Kazemon, a fairy Digimon with the power of wind." Zoe explained.

"A fairy?!" Tommy exclaimed.

"So, wind attacks. That's pretty neat." I added.

"Yeah, I can't wait to spirit evolve again," Zoe replied. "Then you guys will actually get to see it; but, for now, how about some dinner? I'm sure you two must be hungry from coming back all this way."

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered.

"I'm totally in!" I concurred. "Let's have some grub!"

We walked back to JP, who was moping around about not yet having his digital spirit, but we assured him that he'll be having his in no time.

* * *

So, as I said at the beginning. I noticed that Takuya started treating Zoe a lot better after this episode, so I wanted to continue on the ending scene to them making up and not end in hostility that left their reconcile off screen between episodes. Hope you liked. Feel free to review.


End file.
